Somewhere Only We Know
by beatlesfan16
Summary: We all have to grow up sometime. But growing up doesn't always mean saying goodbye.


I feel what Christopher Robin feels like in the beginning of the story. With this being my last year in high school, I can feel the pressure of growing up, and I know everything is about to change. And in some ways, I resent that. But it can't be helped. So instead of fearing the future, I am going to anticipate it. And I won't forget my childhood and all the things I love. I have my memories :)

I want to dedicate this to the real Christopher Robin. I know he came to later resent the Winnie the Pooh stories, but it seems later in his life, he came to accept it as well. Without his imagination, we would never have Winnie the Pooh to play with. 

* * *

><p>It's all fading. It's fading fast and there's nothing I can do about it. Colors aren't as bright as they used to be. Laughter doesn't come as naturally. Imagination is dying. The pressure and the real world are too heavy on my shoulders. I now see everything in a different light. But it's not pretty.<p>

As I look around what will become my old room, I see my childhood. My toys in a corner, stuffed in a box. Drawings I had scribbled down. Stuffed animals that were once my friends, who played with me and created fun games. How they smiled and laughed. How they were real. Now they lay lifeless.

Oh where did the simple things go? When did everything get so complicated? Why does getting older become saying goodbye to what I once knew?

I'm about to close the door to my past, but I see a bit of yellow peeking beneath my bed. Curiouser and curiouser, I walk towards the bit of yellow. I get down to my knees amd reach. The face of Winnie the Pooh stares back at me.

The sight of my best friend surprises me. He doesn't look like my other older toys. His fur isn't as bright as it used to be, from years of playing and dragging around. He's lost a lot of his stuffing and not as fat as he used to be. But he looks as cheerful as ever. As though we just had played Pooh Sticks in the Hundred Acre Wood.

The longer I hold him, the feeling of not wanting to say goodbye becomes stronger. I don't want to grow up. I want to go with Pooh and go back to the Hundred Acre Wood and play with Piglet, Tigger, and all my other dear, dear friends. I hug the stuffed bear and a single tear slips down my face. I don't want to let go. I don't want to.

But the feeling I dread I had felt in the pit of my stomach changes. I know I have to move on. I have to grow up. I can't play around anymore. Playtime is for children. My nose touches the little bear's black nose gently, and I whisper to Pooh.

"Do you remember when I told you 'If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever'?"

"Hmmmm. Let me think," Pooh says. "Think Think Think." Pooh taps his paw to his head, trying to remember my words.

"Oh, silly old bear. Don't tell me you forgot!"  
>"Now I remember Christopher Robin! I do remember!"<br>"Well, Pooh, that day has come. I have to grow up. I can't be with you. I know I have not visited with you in a long time, but now I'm really going away. I don't know if I can ever come back. I don't think I can even stay with you in your heart. Everything is different now. Everything has changed since I last said that."

Pooh thinks hard, taking in all my words. When he understands, his expression changes, to one of confusion.

"Never again? No, I think I will see you again Christopher Robin."  
>"You do?"<br>Pooh laughed. "Yes I do. I know you're going away, but every time you go away, you always come back."  
>"But Pooh, that's the past. I'm different now. I'm coming back not ever again."<br>"Then I will wait till not ever again. Whenever that may be."

"Oh Pooh." I give the bear a hug, and he pats my shoulder. And I begin to think. I don't have to say goodbye. I just have to say till next time. For I always have my memories. And those precious memories will never die.

"You know Pooh. You're right. I will see you again. I don't know when, but I will come back. And we'll go to somewhere only we know."  
>"That sounds wonderful. I'll go tell the others."<p>

I giggled, and touched Pooh's nose. "You do that. And I want you to remember…you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you. In here." I touch his chest and he giggles, the feeling tickling him.

"I love you Pooh."  
>"I love you too Christopher Robin"<p>

I set the toy bear down gently on my bed and step back. He's smiling at me, encouraging me. I can feel it. My fears have subsided, because I know we'll never be apart, as long as I keep him in my memories and in my heart. I know that once I leave this room, it could be the end of everything. But it's also the beginning


End file.
